Alexis Fielding
by lilmisspoppets
Summary: New Harry Potter character! She's the child of two of Voldemorts followers yet shes on Harry side. An introduction to Alexis Fielding, as I may use her in more complex stories. Read and tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter it's obviously J K Rowlings. However, Alexis Fielding is my creation.**

Ever since I discovered I was a witch, I wanted to go to Hogwarts, like my parents did. However, I was not allowed this luxury and when I became 11 my aunt informed of how I was actually going to attend Durmstrang, (_as my Mother had wanted that, plus it was just more convenient)._

So I never imagined to find myself being chivvied along by Severus towards Hogwarts great stone steps. But, believe me I was going to embrace my fifth school year. Wave goodbye to four years of sordid memories of Durmstrang. This was where I belonged. My home.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Hogwarts how do you describe it, imposing makes it seem frightening, yet inviting makes it seem small. It's neither. It's amazing, immense and… extremely confusing. I open the doors on to havoc. It's must be a class change, as everybody is literally everywhere. You can see the little first years they look as nervous, but mischievous as Durmstrangs lot. The second and third years acting like they own the place already, but cowering under the older kids stares. Then you have the fourth and fifth years both reasonably happy in there spot in school life. Mind you after just two weeks you can see Owls are taking their toll on the latter. Oh joy they're just as important at this school as well, looks like I'm in for a boring year! Finally the last two years, who stroll around nonchalantly you wouldn't think they were preparing for the most important exams of there lives. As my eyes sweep the crowd I see him, Harry Potter. For a moment I am transfixed by his scar, lets just say I know more than most about Voldemort and his death eaters. At last my eyes reach the person they were actually searching for, Draco! I run over to him despite Snape's protests, so eager that I almost kill a first year, who I might add gives impressive evils for his age.

"Alexis?"

"Draco!" I'm consumed in his hug, much to the discontent of the girl who's standing beside him, I notice.

"But what are you doing here?" Draco exclaims, seriously you can see the words spluttering from his mouth.

"Why, want me to leave?" I snap turning away.

"Of course not, stupid. It just came out wrong." He said apologetically. Shock displayed across all his "gang's" faces. People always say that I see a different side to Draco than anyone else, from their faces this is a side they've never seen. I smile at them all in turn. Again that girl turns her nose up, I have to stop myself asking if there's a funny smell or is that just her permanent face.

"I am here Mr Malfoy, as I got myself kicked out of Durmstrang." I smirk. He laughs knowing that I've finally succeeded after four years.

"Didn't take you too long."

"No not at all."

"How do you get kicked out of Durmstrang?!" The fat boy, who obviously has had the unfortunate experience of falling out of the ugly tree, blurts out.

"Believe me sweet heart I have my ways." I say seductively causing him to blush and me to start a fit of giggles. That bloody posh tit does not look impressed, we are definitely going to have words, eventually. For now, I'm little miss angel the one condition of me attending this school. "Be a wallflower else we'll find somewhere else, understand me Alexis!" Cissy had practically screeched at me. Of course I had promised. Be the wall flower, easy.

"Hardly appropriate Miss L…" Snape starts, hastily I interrupt.

"Professor I'd prefer Miss Fielding if that's okay?"

"Denying your roots?"

"No, just pretending they don't exist for now. No harm in that Professor?"

"None at all Miss Fielding. I will have to escort you to be sorted now. Plus, I hardly think holding young Malfoy and Miss Parkinson up, is fair. I'm sure there next teacher will not be impressed."

"Only Hagrid, sir. It doesn't matter." Draco dismisses.

"_Only?_" I question Draco's lack of respect.

"All lessons are important despite what imbeciles teach them. Off you go now." Snape waves them away and takes off at a brisk pace down the endless maze of corridors. I manage a meek "See you soon." As I run after him.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that you be sorted in his office." Snape stated, he enunciated every word making it seem sharp, I knew by now that was just his way.

"Why?" It was a question I already knew the answer to, but one I still felt compelled to ask.

"Why do you think Miss Fielding?" He raised an eyebrow knowing how it would infuriate me to answer a question with a question. You could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Great penalised already just because of my parents." This is the one thing I had not wanted I may resemble my mother but I was nothing like her. Well, I suppose we share some personality traits, but I am definitely not evil and she definitely is.

"Not at all, you know Professor Dumbledore he does not judge. He's merely intrigued at where the sorting hat is going to place you. I doubt it will be any easy decision, will it Miss Fielding?" Again a question. I knew that Professors loved to make pupil's answer there own questions, but really I mean it was happening inside my head anyway was it necessary to answer out loud as well. That's why I replied more cryptically trying to pretend the question was unimportant, practically irrelevant, which it was certainly not.

"I guess we will soon find out Professor."

"Indeed." He nodded. He was so predictable. He took a sharp turn left and we appeared in front of two gargoyles. "Jelly beans." A door opened up in the wall. I had always been told Dumbledore was quirky, but Jelly beans for a pass word? We climbed the swivelling steps towards his office door. Just as Snape's hand raised to tap on the wood work an authoritive voice called out and the office door opened seemingly on its own.

"It's alright, I've been expecting you both and thoroughly looking forward to meeting you, I might add." He directed the last few words at me causing a smile to erupt across my face. It was odd, his eyes so bright and cheerful, not quite fitting the old face, yet perfectly in place as well.

"Professor Dumbledore this is Miss Fielding."

"Fielding?"

"She.." Snape started for me, but I felt the need to speak for myself.

"I would like to be judged for who I am, not who my parents are."

"As you wish, but may I remind you. You cannot hide from your roots for ever and if and when they catch up with you there may be problems. Isn't it better to start with the truth and not a lie and prove to everyone who you really are inside?" Yet another question, but one I had already thought about and discussed.

"Still Miss Fielding, I have discussed it and I believe it to be best for my particular situation." I quoted.

"Mature words from a young mouth." Dumbledore cocked his head as if he was trying to weigh that sentence up, weigh me up.

"That's because they're not mine they're my aunts." I said honestly I was not exactly eager to claim those words for my own although I had been quick to agree to follow them.

"Undoubtedly." He nodded as if he had just reached that conclusion with out being told. "Anyway shall we discover your place in the school. Exciting to find out which house you belong to isn't it?" His eyes bore into me waiting for an acceptable response, intrigued at what it would be.

"Yes, yet apprehensive." He seemed to find that enough.

"I have no doubt you will do well in any house." The words were meaningful and appreciated. However, I did not let that cloud the reality.

"Depends who you are and what you mean by doing well." It was true my mothers meaning of doing well and Albus Dumbledore's were two different things.

"Again mature words and this time your own?" Dumbledore asked already knowing the answer. Strange that we all find the need to ask when we know, anyway.

"Undoubtedly." I smiled.

Dumbledore clicked his fingers and a cupboard opened revealing the sorting hat which flew straight towards him landing neatly on his desk. He brushed away some dust making us all choke including the hat itself, which seemed quite reproachful of being woken up again so soon. Dutifully it sang its song, as I listened astounded. A hat that sings even by my standards it's unusual. There was a short silence in, which Dumbledore stood showing his true height. Carefully he picked up the hat and placed it on my head. It felt awkward like an animal living on top me.

"Hmm… intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw." It said in a sing song, I rolled my eyes. "Maybe not then. Definitely not Hufflepuff. You have the courage of a Gryffindor and the cunning of a Slytherin. Such a tough decision between the two." Now his voice became a whisper. "Which would you prefer?" The one question I'd been trying not to think about. I kept telling myself that the hat would choose for me, no use having a preference. So very wrong.

"I really don't know. I was kind of hoping you'd choose for me." I whisper back.

"Well my dearest your literally half an half one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to contemplate, so you get an input. Choose wisely."

"Oh umm…"

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore inquires, his eyes searching mine.

"It doesn't know, which to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It's asked me my preference."

"What is your preference, where does your heart truly lie Miss Fielding?"

"Very good question, sir."

"One you know the answer to Miss Fielding?" I stop and take a deep breath, (have a quick glance at Snape, who looks at me encouragingly begging with his eyes for me to make the right choice, but what was the right choice), then set my eyes back on to Dumbledore.

"I think following my roots would be a good idea."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat calls out so loudly that pain rushes through my head.

"Ow." Dumbledore removes the hat and replaces it in the cupboard manually this time.

"That's settled then." Dumbledore states. I look into both his and Snape's eyes seeing if I can detect disappointment in either . However, I cannot tell there expressions remain blank. "Would you wait out side please whilst I speak with Snape."

"Yes sir." Timidly I exit closing the door behind me. I reach for my wand from my robes pocket and point it at the door. I consider which spell to cast, believe me I learnt a lot of sneaky tricks in Durmstrang. It took a second to decide, as no doubt Dumbledore would be waiting for me to cast a spell. I would make the door transparent from my side that's it I could lip read almost perfectly, years of practice. It was a complex charm, but one of the first I'd ever learned to perfect.

"Secrio transparix lusionio abilinitixio". I uttered, articulating every word, but as quietly as possible. Like, almost a mirror effect appeared in the door allowing me to see clearly inside. I knew that as soon as the door opened, the charm would undo, therefore I attempted to focus on what they were saying.

"It doesn't mean anything." Snape shouted I was surprised I couldn't hear him I was right in thinking Dumbledore had expected me to cast a listening spell.

"She choose Slytherin." Dumbledore sighed as if he'd already said that many times.

"She has reasons." Snape, also sounded like he was repeating himself.

"Such as?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"She looks like her mother doesn't she Severus?" Dumbledore said it as if he was trying to make Snape doubt himself. It didn't work.

"That's where the similarities end." Snape said at ease, as if that question was now closed and should remain that way.

"You hardly know her your correspondence means very little, that you must understand, Severus." The Headmaster explained.

"I knew her as a little girl as well, remember? A six year old had the guts to tell Lucious how stupid she thought the dark lord was."

"Guts or was she just insolent at the time?" Again Dumbledore asked a question.

"Did I mention how much she said it from the age of 6, despite what happened? Either she doesn't learn or her beliefs are very strong." Snape threw his hands in the air as he exclaimed this utterly fed up of having to re-explain himself.

"I trust you Severus." Dumbledore obviously felt the need to assure. "But, she's under your guidance now and you must not undermine your position." I wondered what position he meant?

"I wont." Snape nodded curtly glad the discussion was finally over.

"If you'd like to take her to her dormitory. Oh and tell her I hope she can lip read." He winked causing me to gasp and practically fall backwards, I caught myself though. Snape opened the door to see my shocked expression.

"I don't need to tell you do I?"

"No sir you don't." He smiled at me, before saying seriously.

"Behave Alexis, you can't afford to get into trouble."

"Of course Professor, what do you expect from me? And shouldn't it be Miss Fielding."

"I expect a lot from you. Now hurry along I'm sure you'd love to unpack." I notice how he ignores my last sentence

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." His expression was one of bemusement, so I continued. "For sticking up for me and that."

"Prove to me that it was the right thing to do please Miss Fielding."

"Happily." I practically skipped down the corridor eager to make my fresh start. I controlled my life now, nobody else.


	3. Potions

I had decided by about 3 seconds of being in Slytherin common room that I did not like it. The green light was eerie. The dormitories were slightly more homely, but only slightly. I supposed I would get used to it. I had been left with the far corner which suited me fine I had unpacked within about half an hour. I had about 5 minutes until everyone would be on a break. Checking my timetable, I was quite pleased to discover 3rd period was potions. My first lesson at Hogwarts would be with Severus, it seemed appropriate. I've lived at the Malfoy's (when I wasn't away at Durmstrang) all my life and when I was really little Severus would come over, we've kept correspondence all my life. Let's just say he liked how outspoken I was even when I was small. I was lying on my new bed, which was quite comfortable I have to admit, when the Slytherin's returned. I wondered if Draco would be happy to see which house I was in. I went through to the common room he was standing in the centre. Taking up everyone's attention per usual. I crept up behind him.

"Boo." I whispered in his ear. He literally jumped a foot into the air; I broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Lexy!" He admonished, his face clouded in annoyance, before he realised what me being in Slytherin common room actually meant. "You're a Slytherin!" Now he was obviously pleased.

"Yeah-uh," I spoke whilst looking around at his "gang" they all seemed amazed at Draco's affection. Especially the snooty girl, obviously she thought she was the only girl who knew Draco well. How very wrong. "Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself to any of your friends properly, I'm Alexis Fielding." I held a hand out to the girl first.

"Pansy Parkinson, I'm sure I'm just charmed to meet you." She gingerly took my hand as though it was infected.

"Crabbe."

"Goyle." They practically tripped over each other to get to me, how quaint. I shook both their hands, one leant down to kiss it but I recoiled, and gave him a beseeching smile instead.

"So going to walk with us to potions?" He asks expectantly, already knowing my reply.

"Of course."

"You lot go ahead we'll catch up." Pansy tuts, but struts off, it's clear Draco is boss. The boys follow uneagerly.

"Lexy, you're meant to be a wallflower here remember. Mother sent me a letter I received it just after you arrived. Don't go getting yourself into trouble alright? We both know where that will lead." His words were filled with concern, we'd both seen me in trouble far too many times.

"Draco, I can look after myself." We gazed at each other meaningfully, before he led me out of the common room and down to potions. The corridor was dank and dimly lit, the poor first years would be terrified of this classroom. Probably why Severus picked it. We all stood outside, talking, I noticed many people staring at me but I tried to ignore them. I also noticed the instant disgust on Harry Potters face when he saw, who the new girl was associating herself with. I think they actually thought I didn't hear them talking about me.

"Look there's the new girl Neville was talking about Harry." Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, and then hit Ron when he turned rather inconspicuously to stare at me.

"Slytherin, great another one for Malfoy's ranks," Ron sounded disgusted; I could tell that even from some distance.

"Looks like Pansy's nose has been put out of joint." Harry laughed, clearly as delighted with this fact as I was. Then Severus's voice boomed down the corridor.

"Silence, everybody in an orderly line." Hush fell immediately, almost as quickly as everybody's faces did when they remembered what lesson it was. We filed in, I looked at Severus as I passed him but he didn't acknowledge me. I waited until everybody had stood behind their desk; the only one left was next to Harry. Draco sneered evidently unhappy.

"It's fine." I stated as I whisked past him.

"Sit." We did so. In fact a few people practically fell over in an effort to sit down as quickly as possible. "Today we shall be creating a rather complicated potion, which should if made correctly, cause your tone of voice to change. Turn to page 378. We will test the potions after 30 minutes let's hope you get them correct as you will be drinking them. Begin." Simultaneously we all found the correct page, and began to read the instructions. I smiled, this wouldn't be that difficult. I went to collect the ingredients just as Hermione did too we both reached the cupboard at the same time. I stood back and indicated for her to go first. She nodded a thank you, quite evidently shocked that a Slytherin would do such a thing; those that noticed in the class seemed to be just as astonished too. Once Hermione had finished I collected two off everything and went back to my table.

"Harry?" He'd obviously been engrossed in trying to read the method correctly.

"Yes?"

"I've bought your ingredients over for you, saves you having to fight your way though that lot." I indicated the now bustling cupboard, as I passed his half over. Ron, Hermione and Harry all wore puzzled expressions. "I'm Alexis Fielding, pleased to meet you." I smiled, before turning back to my cauldron and beginning my potion. I could hear the class's whispers around me, but I didn't look up, feigning concentration.

I finished after around 20 minutes, as did Hermione. We both sat down and waited for Severus's attention. He walked past her pot and barely glanced into it.

"I'm sure it's perfect Hermione." He sneered I had to stop myself from scolding him. He nonchalantly walked over to my cauldron and stared at the bubbling mixture inside.

"I'm a wallflower Severus." I whispered my voice told him not to praise me.

"Do you not even want credit where credit's due?" He said in disbelief. I noticed Hermione watched us with interest.

"No more than Hermione does." I glared at him to show my disapproval.

"She's a mudblood." He spat, although his voice remained a murmur. Hermione had clearly heard him by her infuriated expression, but she knew better than to say anything.

"I honestly don't give two shits!" I ensured that my voice carried, the whole class turned in shock in my direction. Hermione smiled, just as I'd expected. Severus rolled his eyes in incredulity, but soon his expression was one of faked fury.

"How dare you address a teacher like that Miss Fielding. I don't know how they do things at Durmstrang, but we certainly do not use profanities in this school. Go and stand outside the classroom, I will discuss this issue with you when class finishes." His face was red with anger and it took all my willpower not to laugh. The students around me were silent. I looked Professor Snape right in the eyes.

"And I will discuss with you _sir_, equality in our modern wizarding world." I stood up and got my books, before I began to exit the classroom proudly. I looked at Draco who was aghast, his eyes showed how furious he was with my outburst. My eyes stared into his until he had to look away. I looked back at Hermione, who smiled at me. Then I let my eyes wander across to Harry and Ron, flicked my wand and the grotesque black mixture in their pots turned the correct shade of pink. They looked amazed, and with that I went and stood outside the room, awaiting Snape's wrath.


	4. I'm not my Mother

"Clearly you don't understand the meaning of the term wallflower Alexis?" The sarcasm in Snape's voice was evident, but I wasn't going to let his tone affect me.

"Obviously not sir," I purposefully wasn't looking at him.

"Please Alexis. You said you wouldn't get yourself into trouble." His tone was sharp and had no trace of the emotion I could tell he was feeling. I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"I think someone's listening outside. You might want to actually tell me off?" All it took was that last snide remark and he started shouting let out his real fury. He had put his faith in me and yet I was still just being my usual self.

"How dare you use such language in my class! The backchat is unacceptable. Let me make a few things clear Miss Fielding. You are not at Durmstrang anymore. Hogwarts if run very differently and discipline here is very important. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I fake sincerity.

"You're new here but you will not be forgiven for anymore insolent mistakes. I regret to say I see potential in you, despite the attitude problems. It's unfortunate that you're in my house and so rebellious. I hope we have no future problems."

"Sorry sir."

"Get out now!" He snarls. I quickly collect my stuff; briskly walk out of the room and straight into Ron.

"Gosh. Sorry."

"You had quite an earful didn't you." Harry pipes up from a few feet away. "Thanks for erm giving our potions a little help. I'm guessing that was you right?" I just nod. "You should have seen Snape's face..."

"I did." I wink conspiratorially.

"How," Hermione asks interest flaring in her eyes.

"I went to Durmstrang I've learnt a few fairly unknown charms."

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" Hermione blurts out obviously on impulse, Ron's eyes almost pop out of their sockets and Harry looks suspicious.

"If that wouldn't disrupt your plans at all," I smile.

"No not at all." Hermione returns the smile.

"I just need to speak to professor Dumbledore on the way if that's okay?"

"Sure."

We all walk off making polite conversation. I leave them at the gargoyles; I can see they're itching to be alone so they can talk. Eventually I reach the door and timidly knock.

"Come in." Dumbledore's authorative but pleasant voice calls out. "Alexis, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." He eyes me inquisitively for a moment. "You haven't been sent here have you?"

"No sir I was just wondering can you change houses?"

"Now there is an interesting question. Yes but only if the sorting hat agrees your personality has changed more in favour of another house. It has happened only twice. Once with Minerva Mcgonagall from Ravenclaw to Gryfindor and once with a student, although I forget their name from Slytherin to Gryfindor. May I ask why?"

"Pure curiosity sir," I lie.

"Have you made any friends?

"I've only been here a few hours." I laugh

"Yes but I hear you have quite an infectious personality."

"Miss Granger has been kind I'm eating lunch with her today."

"And Ron and Harry?"

"Yes." I had an inkling where this was going.

"Be careful you don't alienate those that know the truth in favour of those who accept the lie hmm Miss Lestrange."

"You don't trust me do you?" I speak on impulse it's one of been wanting to ask since I arrived.

"No." He says curtly, politely as if it's not in the slightest bit rude to say you don't trust somebody.

"Why?"

"You look too much like your mother," I open my mouth to respond. "And sound like her too your manner, your attitude, she wasn't always as delusional as she is now."

"Do you really think it is only genes that define a person?"

"Not at all, but you've also been brought up in an shall we say pure blood environment, and you like to rebel against authority. It's evident you like power and control and from the little I've seen can be quite manipulative. Put that together with obviously amazing magical ability and you scream trouble Alexis. I am trying to remain open minded, but I've not seen the signs before and so I'm watching you as carefully as I should of watched certain other people."

"Professor it's really very dreadful of you to put your mistakes on to me. I am not my mother or my aunt and I never will be."

"I'm trying to be open-minded I promise you."

"Maybe you should try harder." I storm out of his luxurious office fighting back tears. I was always told Dumbledore was an understanding man, right now I can't see that. Yet I realise he's just trying not to let history repeat itself. I reach the gargoyles, they all still stand they're looking more relaxed.

"That was a long conversation." Again there is curiosity in her eyes.

"You're telling me." I smile nonchalantly trying to let all the anger seep away. I notice Ron staring at me with a peculiar expression, "Ron?"

"You remind me of someone I just can't quite put my finger on it." We all start to walk towards the grounds. _I really wish you wouldn't try._


	5. Hermione

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it's short. R&R anyways LMP**

"So what's Durmstrang like?" Curiosity flares in Hermione's eyes. Ron looks at Harry and rolls his eyes; I guess Hermione's inquisitiveness isn't a new thing. I think about it for a minute and then answer honestly.

"Horrible," I say with real enthusiasm. "It took me 4 years to get kicked out and believe me I was trying. They overlook practically everything." I could see Hermione was itching to ask me what I actually did.

"Why did you want to leave?" Harry cuts in before Hermione can ask however. I laugh, how could anyone not want to leave?

"I wanted to come here." I say, both Hermione and Harry look perplexed. The sun is shining high up in the sky and people are dotted everywhere. Some girls sit a few metres away their eyes never leaving Harry's face but he doesn't even notice.

"To be with Draco?" Ron bursts out without thinking. Hermione gives him a withering look. I just smile and lean back staring up at the pale blue sky. I again I have to think before answering.

"Partly," I pause, "And Hogwarts is a million times better than Durmstrang. The people at Durmstrang really weren't very nice and the teachers are pathetic."

"Oh right, yeah" Ron blushes awkwardly. Hermione goes to ask a question but Harry interrupts.

"How do you know Draco?" I didn't know what to say. Do I lie? They'll hate me if I told them the truth, but with Draco's mouth my secret wouldn't last long anyway. Before I got a chance to answer however, Draco walked straight up to me.

"What are you doing sitting with them?" He sneered. His sharp face contorted in disgust.

"Am I not allowed to?" I asked in disbelief, I could feel anger beginning to bubble inside me.

"Wouldn't you rather sit with me," he paused, as my expression clearly told him no and with a look towards Harry added, "Cousin?" A gasp rattled through his little group of followers, and the three people sitting beside me tried to work out which side of Draco's family I could possibly belong to. I definitely wasn't Tonks's sister, and did Lucius even have siblings? Everybody came to the same conclusion simultaneously.

"I knew you reminded me of someone." Ron said, nodding to himself.

"I thought you said your name was Alexis _Fielding._" Pansy looked very confused at this turn of events and I had to stop myself laughing at her befuddled expression.

"Erm... actually it's Alexis Lestrange." I winced as I spoke the surname I hated. "That stayed a secret long didn't it Draco. You can explain that one to Cissy not me!" I was angry now, how could Draco betray me like that and my day had been going so well!

"And you had the nerve to sit with us." Harry got to his feet angrily and towered over me. He reached for his wand but mine was already raised.

"I'm not gonna curse you Harry." I turned to face Draco. "Now, Draco if I was you I'd move now." I practically growled the last word. He stared at me, trying to work out if I really would or not. Something he saw in my face made him walk away, muttering under his breath. I turned back to Harry who had his wand raised. Ron and Hermione sat flabbergasted on the floor. "Are you really that judgemental?" He nodded once. "Go ahead." I sat down where I was my wand still out. He looked at me as if I was retarded, as if I should actually be scared of him. "I'm not going to hurt you or cause trouble. I have been trying since I was little to get away from the Malfoys stupid beliefs. You don't know me, but I want to get to know you. Now stop being an idiot and sit down." Harry looked from Ron to Hermione to me and back again.

"Stupefy." He shouted but I was too quick with a slight flick of my wand and a whisper a protego shot up around me. He stormed off. "Ron, Hermione? Are you coming?" Ron got up and followed him but Hermione remained seated.

"Oh don't mind Harry. He's always a bit... err... temperamental shall we say. So let's find out more about you Alexis Lestrange." We sat on the grass for the rest of lunch, as I explained my upbringing. How Cissy had kept me a dirty little secret. Cause I had decided by the age of 4 that being pure blood really didn't matter and Lord whatshisface was an idiot. She laughed as I explained my childish outbursts. And best of all Hermione believed me and understood. She didn't run off, she listened. At the end of lunch we walked to Hagrid's lesson together.


	6. Begins

They didn't think I could hear them, when in fact I was listening intently. I'm just good at being sneaky, and well I was standing the other side of the wall and using a spell, but you know still sneaky. Hermione was trying to convince Harry to give me a chance, and he was refusing.

"No not in a million years." He shouted. They'd stopped walking now and stood glaring at each other. Ron stood a few metres away from either of them, trying to stay unnoticed. Hermione was irate too. She kept gesticulating to show her anger. In fact a few minutes ago she had repeatedly prodded his shoulder. Me and Ron had both had to hide giggles. She started again:

"Harry listen, she's not like..." He interrupted her, which made her eyes narrow further.

"Like her mother? Like Bellatrix Lestrange. You don't know her!" He threw his hands up in the air. The two of them were drawing attention now, but one look from Ron caused people to move along. The whole castle knew the truth of who I was by now, and most people were avoiding me like the plague. I think Draco thought I'd have to stay near him, but of course I did the opposite just to annoy him.

"I know enough!" Hermione folded her arms, as if she actually hoped for one fleeting moment that the argument could be closed while she was winning.

"Hermione you're being so blind." Harry looked down now exasperated. I could see he was staring intently at his feet, a look of concentration on his face; maybe he was trying to think what to say next.

"No I am not Harry! You listen to me! You need to learn to trust people and stop being so judgemental!" She got right in his face; she was actually pretty scary when she was mad. Ron seemed to agree, as he looked away sheepishly trying to avoid her gaze. However, it was Harry that caught his eye, and saw his way to finally end the argument.

"Ron what do you think?" He smiled confident at what Ron's answer would be; they'd obviously talked about me before. Hermione stared furiously at Ron daring him to speak against her.

"I think Harry's right." Ron whispered but Harry, Hermione and me all heard. She gave him a withering look.

"Well_ you_ would." Hermione snarled. "Please just give her a chance, I mean you can't let me hang around with a Lestrange on my own, it could be dangerous." She gazed at them pleadingly, creating a very childlike and vulnerable expression. Both of the boys faces softened slightly, in fact Ron looked as if he wanted to run up and hold her. Harry sighed loudly.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you getting hurt," Harry's tone was still sharp. Ron nodded his agreement.

"Right," Hermione smiled and walked back up the corridor the boys in her wake. I stopped the spell instantly and hurried into a crevice, just as they rounded the corner. I breathed a sigh as they walked on without noticing me. So I had one friend and two acquaintances, things were looking up. I sat down quietly where I was, thinking about my choice of house. I hated the Slytherin common room it was dank, dark and eerie. Dumbledore said I could change, if the hat agreed, so that was my next stop. I got up and made my way swiftly to the gargoyles. I realised when I got there that I no longer knew the pas word. This was going to be difficult.

"Password." The ugly gargoyle on the right commanded of me. My head started spinning as I thought what it could be. I decided to try random words.

"Every flavour beans. Chocolate frogs. Harry Potter. Severus Snape. Hogwarts. Phoenix. Minervra." Nothing worked; I sat down maybe I could just wait. "Stupid Dumbledore, making silly passwords. And why doesn't he trust me, he doesn't even know me. 'Alexis you sound too much like your mother.'" I mimicked his tone perfectly. Then to my astonishment the gargoyles moved out the way and staircase revealed itself. "The password was Alexis?"

"Well yes we didn't just move for nothing." The left gargoyle muttered sarcastically. I'd always heard that Dumbledore chose a password that was relevant to him at the time. I stood on the stairs, slowly gliding upwards towards the Headmaster's office. I'd spent a lot of time in Karkaroff's office at Durmstrang, but that was for entirely different reasons. Before, I could knock a pleasant voice boomed at me.

"Come in." I opened the door timidly. "Alexis, how nice it is to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"I want to change houses." I stated. His eyes widened in surprise, but he composed himself quickly.

"May I ask why?" He leaned towards me, studying me over is half-moon spectacles. He waited patiently as I constructed an answer.

"Slytherin, just doesn't feel right. I don't feel like I belong there." I tried to explain. He smiled and clicked his fingers. The strange hat flew towards his desk making me jump.

"Will you reassess which house Alexis should be in?" The hat mutters grumpily as Dumbledore gets up and places it gently on my head.

"Well you clearly don't want to be in Slytherin otherwise you wouldn't be back and Gryffindor still fits you just as well." The hat murmurs. All is quiet for a moment as it considers. "So it has to be GRYFFINDOR!" It shouts nearly deafening me. Dumbledore beams at me.

"I shall inform Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall. Goodbye Alexis." I walk from the office smiling. Finally, my time at Hogwarts has really started and I get to be me!


End file.
